kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf
Wolf is a main protagonist in Kingdom Hearts The Data Book. He is the husband of Ruby, and the brother of Bluebell Wolf, Alex Wolf, and Demon Wolf. Wolf also has a pet wolf named Sarah, who is his loyal companion in battle. She met her master roughly one year before the present point in the story. Story Main story of the dark past One day Wolf was on the World of Okami, when the Heartless came. The sky became black, the air cold. A thousand Shadow Walkers came to town. He was outside when he saw them, and he ran. He fell and the Heartless got to him. Wolf tried to fight them off, but was overwhelmed and lost his Heart. He became a , and left as such after gathering the light blades. Wolf then found a world for himself. He never found his brother, Alex, after what happened, but after he left, he did meet his friend, Bone, and joined Nobodies of Darkness, even though he knew nothing about him. Bone and Wolf went on missions as a team. One day, he met Ruby, who would later became his wife. After meeting Alex again, he and Alex killed their shadow. Wolf then goes to Kingdom Hearts and gets his heart back. Then, a year later, He fights Alex. After the battle, he is last seen in the water. Alex then meets the real Wolf when they defeat Demon Wolf and leave the Data Book. However, Alex finds out that nothing has changed, and Wolf is like his Data self. The Book Of Life The Book Of Death Swords He fights with six swords and their elemental powers. Thee swords hold the souls of the rest of Alex. Fire Demon The Fire Demon is, as the name implies, a sword that houses the soul of a fire-elemental demon within it, thus giving it special powers over flame. Azul Blood The Azul Blood is a water-elemental blade with blood on the handle and tip. (It is known that Wolf has four other swords, but he has not revealed them at this point.) Songs Wolf's home A girl sings this song, which is his world's theme. English lyrics (a flute plays) This is a boy's home, And it will remain so-- for this home, it is the only home he has. It is this place that he can call home and stay; and as the boy makes friends, they too may call it home. From his hut on the beach, he can see the sea. His pet wolf stays with him in the hut, and likes to swim. He is a Nobody, but he does not care. He is a boy, and he is happy that he has made a new friend today. Forms Wolf Form Wolf can change into a Wolf with Gray fur and yellow eyes. Personality Generally regarded as a good person, Wolf hates the Heartless because they destroyed his original world. Appearance Wolf wears a black cloak, and has brown eyes and hair. Fighting style Wolf is a sword-wielding Nobody, and the owner of a wolf. He uses the Swords of Lights elements in combat. Wolf can use all his swords at once when near death. He uses the Azul Blood as a ranged weapon. Quotes *"I am Wolf, and no one else." *"Bone!" *"Hi, my name is Wolf. What's yours?" *"Well, Ruby, nice to meet you." *"Ruby!" *"Jack!" *"Jewel!" *"Dog!" Quotes by his swords *"I see you haven't heard of me before. I am called Fire Demon." *"My blood is flaming hot." *"My power is fire!" *"I am called Azul Blood. And you will die by my power." *"I have the power of water." Category:Wolf's Tale Category:Males Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters (TDB)